1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector devices for fastening together relatively thin-walled, light-weight, planes or structures. An important application for such devices is light-weight models possessing plane surfaces, whereby one plane is to be fastened to another. An example of such a model is an educational toy consisting of geometric shapes of various sizes and conformations. Such a toy will be reconfigured and/or expanded by the user by fastening together different geometrical elements, which are constructed of planes. For reasons of manufacturing economy and ease of manipulation by the user (often a child), such models or toys are constructed of thin-walled, light-weight, relatively stiff materials such as plastic or cardboard.
Fastening together the elements of such a toy or model poses unusual problems because the materials to be fastened are light-weight and thin-walled, and therefore possess limited structural strength. The fastening means also must result in a tight connection, whereby the elements, once joined, will not slip or move relative to each other. Further, the means for fastening such a toy or model must permit easy assembly and disassembly of such elements. Lastly, such fastening means cannot be expensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional fastening means for such toys or models have been magnets or Velcro..RTM. Such fastening means are described in Roane U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,479, 4,334,870, and 4,334,871 (magnets) and Billis U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,384 (Velcro.RTM.). Also very generally related to the present invention are the "pop beads" popular some years ago. As will better be described below, the only common element between such "pop beads" and the present invention is the concept of inserting one element into a companion receptacle in order to join the elements.